Disguise
by xbecbebex
Summary: For thirty five minutes, they're just another couple walking down a busy street in Hollywood.


**Author's Note: Sorry, guys, I've been having a tough time over here. But, I got a cute little one shot for you now. I hope you enjoy. I think it sucks but it was an idea that I wanted to get out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I simply use them for my own pleasure. **

-x-x-x-x-x-

This was going to be a world changing, life altering change. One that Lila Archer wasn't entirely sure she was ready for. It didn't matter though. It needed to be done. The role demanded it of her and who was she to shy away from something that hundreds of people did every day?

Her beloved boyfriend had known exactly how many people dye their hair on a daily basis and he also knew the small percentage of people who died from doing it, but the numbers hadn't stuck in her mind. They rarely did. All that mattered at this current moment was the mirror sitting in front of her and the cheap smock wrapped around her shoulders.

She watched in silence as the hairstylist, a trusted friend of a friend, sectioned her blonde locks into little clips and prepared the noxious smelling liquid mix to go into her hair. For the first time in her entire life, Lila was going to be a brunette.

Spencer had offered to accompany her to the salon, but she had insisted that she'd be fine and he could meet her back home afterwards. Now, with shaking hands gripping the sides of the chair, she wishes she had taken him up on that offer.

The stylist finally picks up on the nerves that were making Lila shake and she pauses, brush in the air, dripping with the dark brown mixture. Her lips are pursed in a comical way and if Lila hadn't been about to throw up, she would have laughed.

"It's not too late, Miss Archer. You can walk away now. I haven't touched your hair yet."

Lila shakes her head fiercely and listens to the sound of the clips hitting each other. "No, I need to do this. It's really not a big deal, right?"

The woman says nothing as she nods and she comes closer. Lila closes her eyes quickly so she doesn't have to watch the blonde hair disappear in front of her.

Hours later, she's reclined on the couch in their living room; her legs sprawled out awkwardly to the sides, her head resting on a few pillows. She's closely examining a section of her hair, studying the darkness that now resided on her head. She had to admit that the woman did a beautiful job.

Aside from the dark brown color, her hair is styled in the same way as it always is. Messy but reigned in, flowing around her face. Lila hears a key turning and she sits straight up, eager to see Spencer's reaction to her hair. She fidgets and mentally wills him to hurry through the house and get to where she is.

Finally, she hears his footsteps inches from the door and it opens and she watches as he takes in her new appearance. A series of feelings flicker in his eyes as she walks forward, unable to contain herself any further.

"Well.. Spencer, what do you think?" She asks, her voice wavering slightly.

"I think." He clears his throat and puts his bag on the ground as if to stall. "I think that if we're not careful, people are going to think we're brother and sister." He's trying to be funny and Lila knows that but at the same time, tears well up in her eyes.

"You hate it."

"No! No, I don't. It's just going to take a lot of getting used to, Lila. You look beautiful." As he speaks, he reaches a hand up to finger a curl that's fallen in her eyes. She stands there silently, allowing him to examine her dark hair. It's super shiny. "I think I can see my reflection in your hair."

A small sob escapes her clenched lips and Spencer's long arms wrap around her small waist, pulling her ever closer. Did he say something wrong? Should he have said he hated it?

"Lila, honey, what's wrong?"

"I hate it. It's so different and it doesn't look like me and it makes me look pale." She takes a deep breath and collapses against him with a watery sigh.

"Yes, it's different. I don't think you look pale at all, Lila. You're never pale. As you stated before, this is for a big role, one that will further your career than little cameos on prime time TV. This isn't an easy move, Lila, I'm sure, but you look beautiful and I think once you get over the initial shock of it, you'll truly love it."

Lila sniffles pathetically and she lifts her head to meet his concerned gaze. He places a hand on her cheek while the other starts to play with some of her hair. He's right. Her hair is only a shade or two darker then his own. While his is short and often wildly (ie not) styled, hers is always immaculately brushed.

The new color sets off her eyes in such a way that his breath is nearly stolen from him. She leans up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips before walking away from him to the kitchen counter. There's a mirror above the sink and she places herself in front of it, examining herself again.

He comes up behind her, quietly and slowly as if not to scare her off. He can tell she's on edge and doesn't want to further irritate her. She turns to him, her eyes wide, searching his face for any clues as to his disappointment of the physical changes she'd undergone.

"Lila." Spencer whispers softly, placing a slender hand on her shoulder. His pale skin strikes out against the darkness but he oddly finds it a comforting clash.

"Spencer. I. I don't hate it as much as I thought I would."

"You shouldn't. You look elegant, more Old Hollywood glamour than ever before. Quite frankly, I think I have to take a really cold shower after this because you… You're taking my breath away."

Lila giggles softly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Spencer Reid, you have a way with words."

"Not all the time, but thanks." There's a wicked blush on his cheeks and she traces a finger over one of his impossibly perfect cheekbones.

He laughs and she does too, forgetting for a moment the reason she had been upset in the first place. She leans her head forward and in that instant, stiffens as a curtain of darkness floats in front of her.

"This is going to take a lot of adjusting to." She says softly to him.

He holds her closer to him, making sure she realizes he's right there. "You don't need to worry. I'll still wake up every morning and see sunshine lying next to me."

Lila smiles briefly before turning away from him to walk to the stairs. "Wanna go see if we can get into trouble somewhere before someone recognizes me? I sort of have a kickass disguise now."

Spencer plays along as he always does. They rarely actually get into trouble, most of the time just walking down a busy street for a few minutes until she's noticed and they get followed by rabid fans and paparazzi. Tonight, they have a new record.

For thirty five minutes, Lila and Spencer are just another couple walking down a busy street in Hollywood. They act amazed by the crowds and the spotting of a well-known celebrity. Her mistake is when she gets too comfortable and laughs her classic laugh, throwing her head back.

Spencer gets a copy of a picture of that afternoon framed. Her nose is wrinkled in the cutest way and her eyes are closed. Her mouth is wide open revealing pearly white teeth. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face and half of it is hidden behind the dark strands. She's turned towards the camera and her body is facing the same direction.

It's one of the rare times that Spencer's grateful that his girlfriend has professional stalkers that take thousands of pictures of her each week. This one is one he'll treasure for the rest of their lives together.

He'll always remember that moment. That day. The first and only time that Lila ever needed Spencer to reassure her that he loved her. The words were uttered over and over again that night and the next morning, were repeated half a dozen times.


End file.
